Apple Juice
by IsmiHana
Summary: Di suatu siang yang terik, Gon dan Killua kehausan. Dan mereka pun mencari stand minuman yang murah meriah. Fluff. A KilluGon Friendship. Enjoy!


**APPLE JUICE**

**A KilluGon Friendship Fic**

**Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Fluff and too short**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Di situ hari yang panas, sepasang sahabat dengan warna rambut berbeda sedang berjalan bersama menyusur kota.

"Killua," ujar salah satu dari mereka, "Kamu haus nggak?"

"Hmm, lumayan," yang dipanggil membalas, "Apalagi di hari sepanas ini. Kamu kehausan ya, Gon?"

Gon, si bocah berambut hitam, mengangguk pelan, "Kita beli minum saja kalau gitu," usulnya.

"Ya, tapi masalahnya aku nggak bawa cukup uang hari ini." Killua membalas sambil melirik kantong uangnya.

"Uangku juga udah habis," keluh Gon. Killua mendesah, menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Siapa tahu ada yang jual minuman dingin murah meriah. Atau ada yang berbaik hati memberi minum dua bocah yang tengah kehausan itu.

"Di situ gimana?" Gon menunjuk sebuah stand minuman.

"Rame lho. Panjang antriannya. Mahal lagi." Killua berdalih. Gon merengut.

"Kalau gitu, di situ saja!" Gon menunjuk sebuah toko yang berada beberapa mil jauhnya dari mereka (_eh, kelihatan ya, Gon?_)

"Kejauhan. Tenggorokanku keburu kering."

"Di situ?"

"Nggak elit. Variasi minumannya sedikit."

"Di situ?"

"Afdghskblwqr (?), Gon, mereka udah tutup, tahu!"

Gon kembali merengut, "Terus di mana kita bisa beli minum, K-i-l-l-u-a~?" tanyanya seakan mengeja nama Killua.

"Hmm," Killua mengerutkan kening, sedang tidak mood untuk memarahi sahabatnya, "Di sana?"

Killua menunjuk sebuah stand jus yang murah meriah dan tidak begitu ramai dikunjungi. Gon melompat senang, "Oke!"

Mereka pun pergi menghampiri stand tersebut.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Gon?" tanya Killua pada sahabatnya.

"Jus apel, jus apel!" Gon membalas semangat.

"Kalau begitu, jus apel dan lemonade satu." ujar Killua kepada pemilik stand sembari menyerahkan uang. Gon menarik Killua untuk duduk di bangku area stand tersebut.

Pesanan mereka terlihat.

"Syukurlah!" seru Gon senang, "Jus apel buatnya cepat ya!" ujarnya sambil menyeruput langsung jus apel di hadapannya.

"Kan cuma buat jus doang. Ya pasti cepat, lah." Killua membalas sambil meneguk lemonadenya.

Saat itu terjadi sebuah insiden.

Seorang pemuda bertopi hijau menyenggol Killua hingga lemonadenya tumpah mengenai Gon.

"**HOI!**" seru Killua kaget dan marah. Gon ikut terkejut karena ia merupakan korban dari insiden tersebut. Sementara orang yang menyenggol Killua tadi keburu kabur.

"**KEMBALI KAU, OI! KERONGKONGANKU KERING, NIH!**" Killua menjerit, "Gimana, sih? Uangku kan udah habis! Pintar banget tuh orang!"

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan dingin menggenggam lengannya. Itu tangan Gon yang dingin karena es dalam gelas jus apelnya. Bajunya masih basah, namun ia tersenyum pada Killua, "Terima kasih sudah mau mentraktirku, Killua."

"Kau ini—kenapa malah berterima kasih?!"

Gon menyodorkan jus apelnya, "Kau minum saja jus apelku. Aku sudah nggak terlalu haus, kok."

Killua bengong menatap gelas jus apel bersedotan di hadapannya.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga. Empat. Lima.

"Sudahlah, kau saja yang minum." sepertinya perkataan dan perbuatan Killua tidak sesuai dengan harapan Gon, "Aku nggak mau menghabiskan jus apelmu. Itu kan punyamu."

Gon merengut sebal, "Minumlah, Killua! Kuberi untukmu lho! Lagipula bayarnya kan pakai uangmu!"

"Tapi aku nggak mau, Gon! Dan nggak ada hubungannya dengan siapa yang bayar!"

"Tapi kau kehausan, Killua!"

"**GON**—"

"Minum!" mata Gon menyala-nyala maksa.

Killua mendesah. Ia pun mengambil gelas tersebut dan mulai menyerupu isinya. Sementara Gon kembali tenang dan duduk lagi di kursi. Ia mengeluarkan tisu dan membersihkan sisa-sisa lemonade di bajunya, serta di atas meja.

"Kau kan nggak perlu melakukan itu, Gon." Killua mengernyit.

Gon angkat bahu, tersenyum, "Kau minum sajalah jus apelnya."

Dan Killua mendesah, "Kau ini aneh, Gon."

Gon tertawa, "Kalau begitu, kau juga aneh, Killua. Karena kau bersahabat dengan orang aneh."

Killua menjitak sahabatnya. Dan lagi-lagi teriakan marah Gon memenuhi udara.

* * *

**Eh… #nggaktahuharusbilangapa**

**Gaje?**

**Sweet-nya hilang?**

**Atau malah lebih ancur dr mukanya Gittarackur? #ditusuk**

**Review sangat diterima di sini. Dan klo ad yg mo ngasih kritik saran, saiia terima dengan tangan terbuka #bukatanganlebarlebar**

**Hope you like it yoooo!**


End file.
